Big Brother is A Liar
by LilacLovely12
Summary: "You.. really can fulfill my wish? Then… then I, don't want to be the Will of Abyss anymore…" The Will of Abyss whispered in his ear while they were sinking, little by little being engulfed by the darkness itself. Warning: Grammar Errors, and a little bit of romance on the next chapter.


Author: LilacLovely12

Fandom: Pandora Hearts

Disclaimer: I know you know You-Know-What isn't mine, right? Well, *blush* though it was once a fandom of mine in my dream…

Title: Big Brother Is a Liar

Retrace I. The Illegal Contactor, Lost and Was Found

.

"You.. really can fulfill my wish? Then… then I,  
don't want to be the Will of Abyss anymore…" The Will of Abyss whispered in his ear while they were sinking, little by little being engulfed by the darkness itself.

* * *

Kevin Regnard's POV:

The tremor didn't even reach my ears, all I knew was the darkness that surrounded me while I was ceaselessly falling into the bottomless pit. The worse thing was, my vision blurred out and I felt my consciousness was being sucked out of me. Was I going to die? It was good. Honestly, I didn't even ever wish I could survive that place; neither had I wanted to live my life any longer. The pain of my absent eye 'she' caused to me didn't really interfere with me, but, I... Before I blacked out, somehow I wish I could start my life from the very beginning.

I knew better than anyone after all it was merely a wish, that wouldn't be granted no matter how much I seek for atonement. '_But, what is so wrong to have wishes?'_

It was then I felt like I was lying on a cold, solid ground. Was I already dead? Maybe not, yet because I still could felt the throbbing pain in one of my eye sockets which was hollow. Well, you might call it 'eye socket is missing its ball' symptom. Wait, didn't the dead man supposed not to feel anything again? Whatever. Ah, how nice if I could sleep and never awake again.

It was not long before I tried to recall whatever happened back then in Abyss. Little by little, the pieces of memories flowed into my mind uncontrollably. '_Motherf*cker, that cat!'_

Only God knew how come I recalled them vividly as if it just happened seconds ago. '_That cat! He stole my eye… kill him, kill him! I will never forgive him, and I will kill that silly with my own hands!' _I felt my chest filled by hatred merely by single a thought of what just happened to me in Abyss. If hatred could kill, that silly cat should had died thousands times.

I gripped the dark clothes fabric of mine as the realization of how warm the thin liquid which had been pouring down my numb body hit me.

Trying to ignore the numbing pain, I observed my surrounding carefully without even bother to open my eye. I didn't sure why, but I felt very exhausted and such in pains from several injuries when I was still in Abyss. I was sure that I had escaped from that place since there was no way Abyss could be this warm and lively. But…

_'Damn, where am I?'  
_  
Well, I didn't think I hate the warmth of the sunshine, at least after being stuck in a cold place with no exit in sight. It was a peaceful place where you can hear the leaves rustled which amusingly I found were like an unharmonious symphony, the sound of the birds which were chirping cheerfully as if there was no tomorrow, the sound of someone's screaming, and sound of footsteps? Especially the last two I found them annoying.

"Please hurry here! Someone's collapsed here, covered in blood!" cried a childlike voice. Still, I pretended to sleep since I didn't know whether I had enough energy to kill that child and escape from there or not. Again, my wounds throbbed and made me winced in pain.

"It's dangerous! Wait— MISS SHARON!"

Curiosity killed the cat, I reminded myself. However, it was too late since I can't help opening my eye to see whoever there. Still, my façade that was blurred and numbing pain which I cannot tolerate well interfere with me to see clearly whoever there.

_Kids?_

I thought I saw some children were eyeing me. The shorter one was a pink haired little girl with a lacy gown. She covered her mouth with both her tiny hands and her caramel eyes wide in pure shock, looked at me in worry as if I was an injured little bird. And the taller one was a brunet with glasses. He was also wore a worried expression, which merely from single a glance I knew the worry wasn't for me, but for his the smaller kid there.

And before I could even heard clearly what they were talking about then, my vision became blurrier and everything disappeared from my vision, my hearing either. Once again, I blacked out. I didn't know what would they do to me nor I cared about it. All I wanted was to be able to sleep in peace.

.

* * *

I just awoke from a dreamless sleep. It was the type of sleep which would leave you still with fatigue, though I didn't really hate it. It was much better than dreaming about 'that' again, really. Wearily, I scanned the room where I was in and found there was no one but me there.

It was then I just noticed how my wounds felt better than the last time before I blacked out and they had been bandaged neatly by someone. Certainly, it pissed me off because I really hated any sort of compassion towards me. Why didn't they just leave me die alone or shoot my head off of its place?

'_Stupid Kevin, how dare you sound asleep in this weird place while your little lady is all alone by herself and scared?'_

I shook both my legs to confirm they still exist there. It wasn't a strange thing if you just survived from Abyss and found out body parts of yours were already vanished for eternal. Maybe. After their existences were confirmed, I not too elegantly shifted my position to sitting on the bed. It was easier than what had I thought, judged from the deep wounds here and there.

_Perhaps they had jailed me for killing hundreds of people, and this room is no other than a jail._

The room however didn't like what I thought before. It was a spacious room, with two windows which was covered by pink colored curtains. The sunshine that sheepishly peeked through the curtains was the reason why the room was so dim and warm. The ceiling was white-painted and had carvings in it. It had no dust which meant that the room was maintained well. Faintly, my trained smelling could barely smell a gentle, sweet fragrance everywhere in that room. That was strangely I found made me feel relax and, well… my stomach growled once, twice.

A small knock, followed by the other one sent me back from my reverie. Not long after that, someone behind the door gently pushed the door handle and the door swung open a little. And the tiny intruder peeked her head inside the room where I was in. That pink haired girl again.

"Nii-chan... feel better?" she asked worriedly with a childlike voice as she went into the room and closed the door with unnecessary 'crack' sound. That time, I ignored her purposeless question. All I wanted was that I could get rid of her from there and went back to the Sinclair household as soon as possible.

I frowned a bit. "Where am I?" I asked back while touched the place where my left eye should had been there. But it wasn't even there and the surrounding was bandaged oh-so-neatly.

A big smile curled on her lips. "Here is the Rainworth household mansion! What do you think? Feel better?" she asked the very same question again. That time, she brought herself to the oak made chair by the side of the bed and sat there, eyeing me with such an undisguised curiosity in her caramel eyes.

_The Rainsworth mansion…? Wasn't it the Rainworth family that my lord last time argued with before he got killed? This is really bad._

I faked my smile. "Well, I feel better now. Now, little lady, who are you? What's your name?" I asked sweetly while looking at her. Haha, my acting talent was what I very proud of and now it was so helpful, wasn't it?

I _honestly really hate to look into her eyes. They're so pure, to an extent where I feel ashamed of my own sins…_

"Oh, I'm… Sharon Rainworth! Nice to meet you. Nii-chan, what's your name then?" it was enthusiasm that flashed through her eyes.

I thought for a while. I knew there was no good to tell her my real name… but, whose name then?

I sighed. "Xerxes… Xerxes Break," lied I which almost likely heard as a whisper while subconsciously averting my eye from her. I somehow scared, that she could tell that I was lying merely from seeing 'something' in my eye.

Unconsciously, the fake smile on my face was replaced by an irrefutable, cunning smirk. '_How naïve… really. For letting useless emotions control over you… I'll use everything and everyone available, for my very own sake… for my lord.'  
_

* * *

Now, what do you think about this one? Please review~ I'll very very appreciate critics .


End file.
